


The Finale

by louis_boobear_tommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Take me Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_boobear_tommo/pseuds/louis_boobear_tommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last show of the Take Me Home tour has finally come around, and One Direction has a big surprise to unveil to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finale

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the very beginning of the tour and forgot about it until now. Better late then never, yea?  
> Keep in mind, when they first started the tour they hadn't made dates for Japan and WERE supposed to end in Australia.  
> But thank you so much for reading!!

“Sooo, tonight’s the night, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s finally time; it’s been long enough.”

Liam and Niall were discussing the surprise finale to the _Take Me Home_ tour. It had been a long nine months going from continents to countries to cities. They were getting tired of everything, in more ways than one. This was the night to let it all go and finish with a bang, something completely unexpected. Only a handful of hopefuls would be preempting the special event.

Zayn was nervous for the outcome of One Direction. Louis was shaking in his black Vans. Liam was confident that the five of them would overcome any aftermath. Harry was ecstatic, but wondering how he would ever be able to do it. And Niall was the most excited out of anyone; he had been waiting for this ever since the boys came together. Not their families nor friends, not management nor the band, no one but these five individuals was aware of what the boys had agreed on just the night before.

One Direction ventured to their last venue of this _Take Me Home_ chapter in their lives. Things would alter drastically and they’d start anew, no matter what was thrown at them. Throughout their chill time, between sound check and dressing, they shared hopeful yet worried glances. While in makeup, Zayn grasped Harry’s hand. It was a reassuring touch, a confidence booster for the both of them.

“Do you really think you’re ready for this; is One Direction ready?” Zayn asked.

“Honestly, this is the most ready I’ll ever be. And of course we all are. We made that clear when we agreed on this reveal tonight. Hopefully the world is ready along with us.”

Zayn had no idea what to make of that, but he nodded anyway, closing his eyes as his face was matted with makeup. Although their plan wouldn’t affect his life as much as the other boys, he was being the most frantic. He had no idea how the fans would handle the news; hoping for the best but expecting the worst and secretly striving to avoid it all. Zayn was never portrayed as the outspoken one of the group because he disliked the limelight the most out of the five. Their little act of the night would definitely call the world’s attention to the five boy banders even more than it already had been, if that was remotely possible. Zayn loved his boys, his brothers that had been brought to him by fate. But he really didn’t know how he would cope with any negative backlash.

Waking Zayn from his daze, Niall shook his shoulders to get him from the room as they were now needed for their preshow pep talk. “Zayn man, let’s go. We can’t be too late for a show like this one. What’s the craic, mate? Bit nervous, are we?”

“Let’s face it; I’m nervous before every show. Don’t try to take the Mick! I’m fine, just gotta get this over with,” though he knew that only more would be pushed at the five of them.

“Alright boys, tonight’s the night. We’ve got to go out with a bang! Make this one that your fans will never forget,” Louis smirked at the truth in that request. “We don’t want any funny business, alright? No tripping or distracting each other during your solos, no influencing the bromances, no changing of lyrics, and absolutely no leaving the stage!” Marco had pointed at Louis and Harry at the last remark while the two jokers exchanged winks. “We have worked extremely hard during this tour and we’re immensely proud of everything that you five have accomplished. Despite headlines and fans’ drama and shit that this band goes through, you guys have come a long way to make something great. Congratulations on wrapping up yet another record-breaking and successful tour. Here’s to One Direction!” Everyone of the huddle broke out into cheers backstage as the last of their opening acts had just finished their set. The boys had some time alone in their heads with their own thoughts.

The last performance of their _Take Me Home_ tour was here, and they had waited for this to come for the longest time. They entered the stage separately through rising floors that had staggered openings onto the stage, and their show had begun. They played through the entire set list and scheduled intermissions. They answered Twitter questions and had an absolute blast throughout the entire night. Although Marco had forbidden it, the boys of course jumped off the stage and into the crowd of screaming fanatics. Paul Higgins, being the fun father figure, may have given them a stern look but also joined in on the fun as he placed Louis on top of his shoulders, Niall jumping on his back.

This show seemed to go by so quickly for the fans, never wanting it to end. But for the boys, time slowed; the beats weren’t up to speed as they usually were and any instruments’ solo lingered for an extra measure. No matter how much they were terrified of their own reveal, they were still so eager for it. They were nearing the end of their set list, and as the rhythms picked up speed, their hearts weren’t far behind.

Finally, they had wrapped up _What Makes You Beautiful_ , the first song that set them off and the last song of the _TMH_ set list. The Australian crowd was absolutely mental at this point, and the boys had brought it in for a group hug. Everyone from their team was beaming; even Lux was jumping up and down from the side of stage and shouting each of her uncles’ names. No one was in their seat and you could feel the vibration throughout the venue, as if the fans had no boundary for volume. They had waited out the yells and cheers, and Liam had started their speeches. Four of the boys had said their peace and given their thanks. The microphone had then been passed on to Harry.

“Wow guys, really, just wow. These lads kind of stole my thunder; they already stated the general but very crucial points I had been keeping in mind. But uh, yeah. Being in One Direction has changed my life, and all of our lives together, and it would be nothing without each and every single one of you. Really, this boy band was just a little group put together by chance, on a show back in the little city of London, miles and countries and continents away from here. And we had never imagined, that with barely even three years on our shoulders, it would all have come to this; a SECOND successful tour and performing for you in Australia! From the awards, to the merchandise I see you wearing, to your overall undying support and love that we receive and feel, you guys are the heart and soul of this group. This thanks is for every little thing you’ve done, whether it was purchasing your tickets for tonight, or buying our albums, having voted for us on The X Factor, or even generally stating that you appreciated just a single measure in one of our songs, any kind of support has gotten us here on this stage, doing what we love and living out a dream that seemed impossible. There’s really no way to fully give back to our fans. No matter where we go, or what happens to the five of us, our decisions as a group or individually as Liam Payne or Louis Tomlinson or Zayn Malik or Niall Horan or Harry Styles, we will ALWAYS be One Direction. The memories will never escape us. Hopefully you all come along and enjoy the ride with my five mates and me. THANK YOU!”

And again, they came together for one last group embrace, grasping each other and not letting the others or the moment go. Zayn whispered, “We’re ready.”

Something happened with the formation; there seemed to be a circle forming around a fraction of the five. Some fans had caught on, and some fans were continuing to scream for One Direction as a whole, still oblivious to what was about to happen.

Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan had released each other and moved to the side, as Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were left in the middle of the stage. The two had locked eyes, nodded their heads in reassurance, and their lips suddenly crashed together. In an assortment of movements, one of Harry’s arms was around Louis’ waist, the other keeping contact with the side of his rib cage. Louis had kept his elbows tucked tightly in as his palms held on to Harry’s rosy cheeks. For those ten seconds that they were pressed together, Louis and Harry were lost in their own world; adrenaline coursed through their veins as they crossed so many boundaries in this moment. These short seconds had made up for an entire career of lying and hiding who they were, letting the truth out not by word but by action, and certainly by mouth. All of those memories, whether painful or heartwarming, came back in a rush. Louis had always wondered if breaking up with Hannah was worth this secret life with Harry and having to deceive the entire world. In this very moment he knew in his heart that being with Harry created his happiness. From having to deal with a fake girlfriend and completely denying his true love life, Louis was suddenly thankful for all of that; it brought him to this moment on stage.

Harry and Louis were so enthralled in their kiss that they had barely noticed the crowd break out into glass-shattering screams. There was a mixture of comments; ‘I KNEW IT,’ ‘It was actually true,’ ‘MY BABIES,’ ‘WHAT ARE THEY DOING?’ ‘What is going on?’ ‘I can’t believe it,’ though the most noticeable and loudest remark was, “LARRY STYLINSON,” turning into a chant.

 The noise level increased, the flashes went off, and the electrical team was being told to shut down the stage lights. Management didn’t want the fans to see this, but they had already known it was too late. Larry Stylinson had been revealed and there was no possible way that they could hide this now. Their most blatant and uncertain secret was finally being confirmed in front of thousands of people.

Louis and Harry released each other’s lips, leaning against one another with their bodies and foreheads. They dove back in for an intimate hug and looked out into the crowd, still holding onto one another. Smiles were plastered across their faces and the three other members of One Direction attacked Larry Stylinson from all sides, so proud of their best friends. They screamed out a final thank you and jogged off stage. Only this time, Louis and Harry were finally able to hold hands like they had always wanted to.


End file.
